


Зубная фея

by Elafira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor/Patient, Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira
Summary: Бен ужасно боится лечить зубы. Но если всё-таки приходится, он всегда идёт к своей любимой фее в белом халате.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Зубная фея

Бен нервно вытер вспотевшие ладони о джинсы. Кроме него в коридоре уже никого не осталось – мягкие стулья пустовали, а за окном начало вечереть. 

Он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. А когда это, как обычно, не помогло, – достал смартфон и набрал номер, который знал наизусть. 

– Солнышко, – его голос звучал неестественно высоко. – Я не... не уверен, что это хорошая идея. 

_– Бен,_ – строго начала его жена, – _мы же это обсуждали._

– Я знаю, но… 

_– Твоя задача – просто спокойно сидеть в кресле._

– Это не так просто. 

_– Ты так нервничаешь, будто тебе_ _бормашинку_ _не в рот засунут, а в другое место._

– Бор… бор… ты меня сейчас вообще не успокаиваешь! 

_– Бен. Зубы лечить надо?_

– Надо. 

_–_ _Врач_ _у тебя_ _какой_ _?_

– Самый лучший. 

_– Вот именно. Возьми себя в руки и постучи в долбаную дверь сию секунду. И так, чтобы я услышала._

Не кладя трубку, Бен постучал. Сначала несмело, потом – чуть громче. 

– _Я тобой горжусь._

Послышались короткие гудки. Бен засунул телефон в карман и нажал на дверную ручку. 

– Заходите! – послышалось из-за двери. 

Он переступил порог, глядя под ноги. 

– Здравствуйте, _мистер Соло_ , – в её голосе звучала ухмылка. – Проходите, усаживайтесь поудобнее. 

– Вот так… вот так сразу? – нервно сглотнул он и посмотрел сначала на внушающее ему ужас кресло с яркой лампой и столиком, на котором лежали разнообразные орудия пыток, потом – на неё. 

Каждый раз, заходя в этот кабинет, он видел её будто впервые. Миниатюрная шатенка в белом халате. Её взгляд был таким выразительным, что в минуты, когда она надевала маску, только наблюдая за этим взглядом Бен и мог отвлечься от своего страха. Она всегда была спокойна и сосредоточена за работой, и он полностью ей доверял. 

Главное было заставить себя сесть в это чёртово кресло. 

– Чем раньше вы туда сядете, тем быстрее встанете, – она пожала плечами и достала листок бумаги, указав на кресло. 

Ноги сами понесли его вперёд. Усевшись – точнее, почти улегшись, – Бен уставился в белый потолок и скрестил руки на груди, боясь ненароком вывихнуть себе пальцы, если ещё хоть минуту будет сжимать одной рукой другую. 

– Вы делаете прогресс, мистер Соло, – заметила девушка, что-то записывая. 

– Хм-м? – Бен опустил голову и посмотрел в её сторону. Закрытый ноутбук и фотография с семьёй в рамке на столе, телефон в кармане халата. Идеальный порядок во всём: от выложенных в ряд инструментов до ровной стопки бумаг на столе. 

Она повернулась. Такую обворожительную улыбку грешно прятать под медицинской маской. 

– Помните наш первый раз? 

– Помню, – уверенно закивал Бен, не понимая, какое отношение их первый раз имеет к делу. 

– Я про нашу первую встречу, – уточнила она, зажав улыбку в уголке рта. – Вы тогда и до двери кабинета не дошли. А теперь вот – почти не опоздали. 

– Без вашей помощи я бы умер ещё тогда, – согласился Бен. 

– Вряд ли вы бы умерли от кариеса, но всё-таки жить с ним все эти пять лет было бы довольно неприятно, – она снова повернулась к бумаге. – Итак, на что жалуетесь? 

– Эм-м… ну… Дырка в зубе. Кажется, – снова занервничал он. 

– Зубная боль? – уточнила девушка, записывая. 

– Нет. 

– Вовремя пришли, – кивнула она и поднялась. – Давайте посмотрим. 

Бен чувствовал, как его сердце заколотилось быстрее. Он неотрывно следил, как его доктор моет руки, надевает маску и натягивает на руки перчатки. А когда девушка приблизилась, вцепился в подлокотники руками и напрягся до невозможности. 

– Откройте, пожалуйста, рот, – попросила она, взяв какой-то прибор. 

Он даже не был уверен, что расслышал слова. 

– Мистер Соло, – Бен посмотрел на неё, столкнувшись со строгим взглядом. – Я только посмотрю. 

– Вы в прошлый раз тоже так говорили, – ответил он, максимально стараясь не открывать рот. 

– Нужно же было удалить зуб мудрости. 

– Я тогда сознание потерял! 

– Но ведь не умерли! Давайте, не упрямьтесь. 

Он замотал головой, будто не понимал, что оттягивает неизбежное. 

– Бен. Мы об этом говорили, – настойчиво напомнила девушка. Он попытался выдохнуть и наконец приоткрыл рот, зажмурившись. – Шире. 

Как обычно, Соло старался не думать о том, что за инструмент сейчас у неё в руках, слышал только мерзкий скрежет чего-то тонкого и металлического по зубам. 

– Да, действительно дырка, – не отвлекаясь от осмотра, протянула врач. – Лечебные ванночки делали, как я прописывала? 

– Ага, – донеслось из его горла. 

– Зубы дольше трёх минут чистите? 

Девушка вынула инструмент у него изо рта. 

– Да. 

– Ополаскиватель каждый день? 

– Конечно. 

– А я точно знаю, что нет, – сощурилась она. – И конфет как ели много, так и едите. Это каждому ребёнку известно: сладкое и газировки повышают риск возникновения кариеса… 

– Я стараюсь, – попытался защититься Бен, но зубная фея явно была настроена его отчитать. 

– Если так и дальше пойдёт, мы с вами будем видеться в этом кабинете чаще, чем _вам_ хотелось бы. 

При одной только мысли об этом он ужаснулся. 

– Хотя… – в её взгляде появился огонёк. Девушка встала и закрыла дверь кабинета на ключ. – Я-то всегда вам рада. А вы мне? 

– Мхмхм… – глухо протянул Бен. – Да. Просто… 

– Вы боитесь, – закончила за него она, сняла маску и села на высокий стул у кресла, спускаясь пониже. – Ничего страшного. Я знаю одно очень эффективное успокаивающее средство. 

– Да?.. – нервно сглотнул Бен, глядя ей в глаза. Не будь он сейчас фактически в панике, то посмотрел бы в вырез белого халата. Или, может, на чуть задравшуюся юбку… 

Девушка закивала и придвинулась к нему вплотную. Бен повернул голову на бок, приоткрыв губы. Она была так близко, и ему так сильно хотелось поцеловать её – как всегда, чуть они оказывались рядом, – что Бен даже забыл, где находится. 

Но стоило ей коснуться его щеки своей рукой в тонкой медицинской перчатке, он поморщился. 

– Прости, – шепнула она и сорвала перчатки с рук, бросив куда-то на пол. 

– Так… эм-м… в чём заключается ваш метод успокоения, доктор? – попытался отвлечься Бен, уже скользнув взглядом в вырез халата. 

Она хитро сощурилась и положила руку ему на грудь, проведя ниже. И, задрав край футболки, начала расстёгивать ремень на джинсах. 

– Повышение уровня эндорфинов, – спокойно ответила врач, спуская молнию на ширинке, – получая удовольствие, человек счастлив, – она провела ладонью по разгорячённому члену под тканью боксеров, и тот отозвался на её прикосновение, – а если человек счастлив, значит, не боится. 

– Не поспоришь, – Бен тяжело дышал, глядя, как она высвобождает член и проводит по нему рукой. – И часто вы… применяете подобный вид… успокоительного? 

– Только с моим любимым пациентом, – ухмыльнулась она и снова потянулась к нему для поцелуя, начав медленно работать рукой. На этот раз Бен сам приподнялся и прильнул к её губам, долго не отпуская. – Нет уж, – девушка прервала поцелуй и оттолкнула Бена, когда он попытался проникнуть языком ей в рот. – Пока я не поставлю пломбу, придётся ограничиться этим. 

– Пломбу… – его взгляд снова упал к столику с пугающими инструментами, и Бен вновь начал нервничать. 

– Мистер Соло, – она взяла его за подбородок и повернула к себе. – Не переживайте. Ваша задача – просто спокойно сидеть в кресле. И получать удовольствие. 

У него во рту пересохло. Бен выдохнул и снова коснулся затылком кресла, пытаясь расслабиться и отдаться приятным ощущениям. Она не торопилась, растягивая обещанное удовольствие. Медленно проводила по стволу рукой, задерживаясь у самого кончика, обводила пальцем чувствительную головку, а когда нарастила темп, другой рукой начала ласкать мошонку – всё, как он любил. Почти. 

Она потянула Бена на себя за воротник футболки и снова утянула в поцелуй, запустив левую руку в его густые чёрные волосы и не переставая ласкать член правой. Бен глухо застонал, чувствуя нарастающее напряжение в низу живота. 

– А теперь, – шепнула девушка ему в губы, – будь умницей и открой ротик. 

– Лучше ты, – выдохнул Бен в ответ. 

Она хмыкнула и сжала ладонь вокруг его ствола чуть крепче. 

– На следующем приёме. 

– Ты всегда так говоришь. И… 

Не дав ему договорить, она прижала его плечи к креслу и начала двигать рукой всё быстрее. Почувствовав приближение кульминации, Бен поджал губы, лишь бы не застонать слишком громко – однажды они уже чуть на этом не попались, хотя скорее по её вине. Он кончил ей в руку, уже напрочь забыв, где вообще находится. 

Медленно и нежно проведя по нему рукой ещё пару раз, она остановилась и опустила подлокотник, улегшись головой Бену на грудь и слушая, как быстро колотится его сердце. 

– Знаете… доктор Соло, – тяжело дышал Бен, – ваши методы и впрямь очень эффективны. 

– Ещё бы ты всё не портил, – Рей сжала зубы. – Хоть бы удивился, когда врач начал расстёгивать тебе ширинку. 

– Ну ты же врач, откуда мне знать, вдруг так надо. 

– Я стоматолог! 

– Я знаю, солнышко, – Бен закрыл глаза и блаженно улыбнулся. 

– Дома продолжим, – пригрозила Рей. – С тебя плата за уникальное успокоительное и халявную пломбу… Кстати, можно я её тебе уже поставлю? 

– Рей, милая, – он покачал головой, всё ещё тяжело дыша, – теперь хоть две.


End file.
